falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:KPThug/Archivado 4
Portal de Fallout Shelter Me leíste la mente xD justamente te iba a preguntar si te parecería buena idea hacer ya el portal. Aunque antes de hacer el portal quería crear más artículos pero si crees que se puede hacer ya por mí no hay ningún problema. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Pd. ¿Lo harías tú o yo? :o LoveCatss 22:47 26 sep 2017 (UTC) Nueva plantilla Hola :D Ya tenía tiempo de no hablarte :| ¿cómo estás? espero que todo te vaya bien :') Quiero comenzar a hacer páginas de armas de Fallout 4 y estaba viendo que en Nukapedia usan otra plantilla para los artículos, así es que ¿te parecería usar esa plantilla o modificamos la que ya tenemos? Si decidimos seguir usando la misma podemos agregar los datos que faltan y los infoboxes quedarían como el de esta página. Aunque a mi parecer no estaría mal usar esa nueva plantilla. Me avisas que opinas c: Chauu LoveCatss 22:00 27 nov 2017 (UTC) Plantillas (cont.) Me parece bien! trataré de hacer la plantilla y si tengo alguna duda o problema te pediré ayuda n.n Con respecto a las plantillas e yo tenía entendido que la plantilla "Infobox arma gamebryo" se usa para artículos de FO3/FNV y la "Infobox arma" para los demás artículos de Fallout. Así es que te entendí de esta forma: Las páginas que usan la "Infobox arma" y son armas de FO3/FNV las cambiarías a la plantilla "Infobox armagamebryo". Luego la plantilla "Infobox arma2" pasaría a ser la plantilla "Infobox arma", la cual se utilizaría para los demás Fallouts exceptuando el FO3, FNV y FO4, y así la plantilla "Infobox arma2" quedaría inutilizada y por eso se borraría. Entiendo tu idea y me parece bastante bien, pero nose si te confundí con mi explicación xD Sobre la plantilla para Fallout 4, en Nukapedia la llaman "Infobox weapon creation" y la traducción mecánica sería "Infobox creación de arma" (xD) a mí parecer el nombre no suena muy bien que se diga, para mí sería bueno llamarla "Infobox arma FO4" ya que quizás llamándola así sea más fácil de encontrar para los usuarios que quieran usarla. Por otro lado, yo no tendría problema en llamarla "Infobox creación de arma" o cualquier otro nombre que quisieras ponerle.. así es que, ¿qué nombre le dejamos? Categorías Con respecto a las categorías yo las traduciría así: * Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons - Esta categoría es interesante porque hasta han hecho un artículo explicándola. En el comienzo dice: "..is a term used to describe weapons which can be brought into certain "weapon-free" areas" prácticamente se refiere a que son las armas que pueden ser llevadas en áreas donde no son permitidas. Más adelante dice: "In some of these situations the player character will be presented with an option to retain some of their weapons in the form of a dialogue option which usually ends with the text "" aquí se refiere a cuando, por ejemplo entras al Tops o al Ultra-Luxe, te piden las armas y si tenes la suficiente habilidad de sigilo te da una opción de poder llevar las armas pequeñas contigo. En la parte donde dice "" se refieren a esta opción de diálogo. Así es que yo la traduciría como "Armas de mano pequeñas mejoradas de Fallout: New Vegas" y estaría en la categoría de "Armas de mano pequeñas de Fallout: New Vegas". **En la categoría de "Improved holdout weapons" se refieren a las armas que requieren de cierto nivel de sigilo para poder ser llevadas en áreas libres de armas y en la categoría de "Holdout weapons" se refieren a las armas que siempre pueden ser llevadas ocultamente independientemente del nivel de sigilo. Supongo que la llaman "Improved holdout weapons" porque son armas que necesitan una mejora en el nivel de sigilo para poder ser llevadas ocultamente. * Fallout: New Vegas Unarmed skill weapons - Como te habrás dado cuenta están categorizando por habilidad, así es que vendría siendo mas o menos algo como "Armas de habilidad de Desarmado de Fallout: New Vegas". * Collector's Edition playing card characters - "Personajes de carta de la Edición Coleccionista". * Explosives skill weapons - "Armas de habilidad de Explosivos". * Fallout Energy Weapons skill weapons - "Armas de habilidad de Armas de Energía de Fallout". * Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons - "Armas de habilidad de Armas pequeñas de Fallout 3". * Fallout 3 Melee Weapons skill weapons - "Armas de habilidad de Cuerpo a cuerpo de Fallout 3". PD: Hasta en inglés suenan algo extrañas. Guías Por supuesto! me gustaría tener las guías. Sabes que he tenido problemas al momento de traducir el nombre de las misiones no marcadas, pensé que los nombres se los inventaban, pero me dí cuenta de que los sacaban de las guías :| Además, me da muchísima curiosidad ver como son las guías. ¿La guía digital que tienes de Fallout 4 está en inglés? si es así no importa, igual me gustaría tenerla :D Este es mi correo: jeniffer_117@hotmail.com Gracias y espero haberte ayudado :-) LoveCatss 14:58 28 nov 2017 (UTC) Creation Kit Hola :o te quería preguntar, ¿ya has usado el Creation Kit? Fíjate que lo instalé para obtener los datos sin tener que estar entrando al juego, pero nose porque todo me aparece en inglés :| así. Con el G.E.C.K. de Fallout 3 y de Fallout: New Vegas no tengo ese problema uu' ¿también te aparece así? LoveCatss 01:38 29 nov 2017 (UTC) Creation Kit (cont.) Hola! Sí, el juego está en español. Hice lo que me dijiste, creé un archivo en bloc de notas llamado "CreationKitCustom" copié el código y lo guardé con extensión .ini y ahora me sale así. ¿Así es como te aparece? LoveCatss 22:02 29 nov 2017 (UTC) Re:Bloqueo temporal de usuario ¡Hola! Pues sí, tienes razón. La verdad no entiendo por qué sigue haciendo lo mismo aún cuando le expliqué lo de los Infobox, el diseño de artículos y la forma de redacción e incluso le dije como podía contactarnos si tenía alguna duda. Si te parece bien, me gustaría dejarle un último mensaje explicándole de forma detallada sobre como elaborar y redactar los artículos. Si después de esto sigue haciendo lo mismo procedemos con el bloqueo. También me siento mal haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero de alguna u otra forma tiene que entender :| LoveCatss 15:27 8 feb 2018 (UTC) Dudas Hola, quisiera poder hablar con usted o con el otro administrador de la wiki para que me puedan ser aclaradas unas dudas que tengo sobre la formación de paginas y artículos, por su atención gracias.-- 19:08 23 feb 2018 (UTC) Bloqueo de JRP-16 ¡Hola! Estuve viendo lo que te dijo y la verdad es que podríamos considerar darle una última oportunidad. Es cierto que agregaba categorías que nada ver en los artículos y que creaba páginas incompletas sin dejarlas como esbozo y/o infobox incompleto. También estoy consciente del trabajo que te llevó arreglar sus ediciones, por eso no te pido que lo desbloquees sino que reconsideres su petición. Tampoco quiero que te sintás obligado a desbloquearlo solo porque a mí me parece bien, pero si decidís hacerlo tenés mi apoyo. Además, en caso de perdonarlo, le voy a dejar claro que no habrá otra segunda oportunidad y el bloqueo será permanente. Así es que pensalo con calma y considera lo que te pidió :') LoveCatss 04:25 9 mar 2018 (UTC) :Sí... Creo que entiendo como te has de sentir, pero supongo merecía otra oportunidad, ¿no? Bueno, le voy a hacer saber sobre su desbloqueo y que esto no se repetirá nuevamente. LoveCatss 04:59 9 mar 2018 (UTC)